


unconditional

by rrroginaaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrroginaaa/pseuds/rrroginaaa
Summary: jumin han has feelings, too. under all those layers hides a man scared of being loved.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	unconditional

Jumin Han, heir to the head of C&R International, is at a loss. The complicated feelings inside of him swirled like a raging storm and for once in his life, he felt. Felt the emotions weighing down his soul, felt the wine pound into his skull, and felt the tears that dripped silently down his face. He doesn’t remember the last time he cried or the last time he drank this much. He just knows that he wants the hurt to stop and that he needs to get another bottle of this wine that he can’t seem to remember the name of. He sits at the foot of his bed and stares out the giant window of his penthouse. The city lights shined through as the night sky twinkled with a delicacy that almost mocked the man. 

Yet, it’s warm. His normally cold apartment is filled with a warmth he can’t describe; it holds him like a hug that he didn’t know he needed. His expensive cologne is mixed with the soft scent of the woman next to him, as she rubs her hand up and down his back. If it were anyone else, he would’ve shoved them away; wondering what price they would name in exchange for this simple gesture of comfort. He knew, though, that her love was unconditional. This just made the tears flow more. He feels her face press against his shoulder, and he lets out a sob. His emotions were rampaging, the calmness on the outside and the mess on the inside was strangling him. 

“Jumin, look at me.” He hears (name) say, but continues to stare out his window. He doesn’t want her to see how broken he truly was; he doesn’t want her to run away like the others had. 

(name) has other plans, and instead forces Jumin to look at her by bringing her other hand towards his chin and pulling him down. She stares at him with those eyes that he’d come to love so much that it pained him. It squeezed his heart in a way that he couldn’t explain. He felt her hands come up to cup his cheeks and wipe his tears away with her thumbs. 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m not going anywhere, my darling.” (name) whispers, wrapping her arms around Jumin’s shoulders. He sat there with his one arm limp and the other holding onto the empty cup tightly. It takes him a moment to register what was happening before he’s dropping the faux-glass cup that was once filled with his only comfort, and wrapping his arms tightly around the frame of his new safe space. 

He chokes on his breath as she holds him, a new wave of tears falling from his eyes and onto (name)’s shirt. He feels like a monster; a mess of a man that doesn’t deserve the support of such a beautiful soul. Almost like she had read his mind, (name) begins to soothe him with her words of undeniable love. It almost hurts him. He doesn’t know how to accept it, he doesn’t feel like he deserves it, he feels bad. He feels so loved around her that it hurts him. 

Jumin doesn’t realize he fell asleep until he wakes up the next morning; the brightness of the sunrise shining onto his face. He feels a weight next to him and realizes that (name) was still in his arms and hers’ were wrapped around his torso. His heart swells and he feels himself smile. He always finds himself smiling when he’s with her. 

He shields her from the sun’s harsh rays, holding her closer and kissing her forehead. While he knew she couldn’t stay in his apartment forever, a couple more days wouldn’t hurt. He closes his eyes and falls back asleep, surrounded by the warmth of (name)’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> listened to 'headstones and landmines' by lizzy mcalpine while writing this because a friend showed me the song; which when i listened to it initially it SCREAMED jumin han because of the red wine and the heights in the kitchen... i needed to write something about jumin to this song, so here this is. i'm actually quite proud with how this one turned out! i'd like to think that angst/fluff is my specialty, mainly because it's my favorite to read. anyway, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
